gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Gamemode 4: Ruins
Gamemode 4: Ruins is the name of a custom Minecraft world created by Sparks containing a range of Gamemode 4 modules and released for Bedrock edition on the Minecraft Marketplace. It can be played like a normal survival world, in single or multiplayer. Ruins is a world download containing a mysterious ruined city at spawn (built by DuckJr). Among the ruins of this forgotten civilization, the player discovers various special broken crafting devices along with notes left by a previous explorer on how to repair and use them. Each crafter, once repaired, offers a different range of recipes. Various Gamemode 4 modules have also been converted to Bedrock edition and enhance the gameplay of this world. We appreciate constructive feedback for Ruins, good and bad! If you need help or have found a bug you can tweet us or join the discussion on the Razzleberries Discord server Included Modules Heart Canisters Heart Canisters are craftable items that can be eaten to permanently increase your maximum health. Crafted using the Canister Crafter, up to 10 additional hearts can be added for a total of 20 hearts of player health. If the player eats a heart canister and already ''has 20 hearts of health, the canister will act like an enchanted golden apple instead, giving the player temporary Absorption, Resistance, Fire Resistance and Regeneration effects. The canister crafting recipe is expensive and requires ingredients found in the End dimension meaning that getting all 10 extra hearts becomes and end-game buff and is something to aim for as a long term playing goal. As an alternative to crafting, Heart Canisters have a very small chance of spawning as loot in Woodland Mansions and Stronghold chests. Custom Crafting There are '''five' crafters in the ruins. One in the center and one in each corner. Each crafter is initially broken and requires a repairing recipe to make it work. Each of the five crafters has a different set of recipes that can be used inside. NOTE: On August 1st 2018, '''Gamemode 4 Ruins was patched to better support touch-screen interfaces. This caused crafting recipes to change. This page shows the newest crafting recipes but you can click on the links before each recipe list for images of the old recipes if you started playing ''Ruins ''before this date. Basic Crafter This crafter is located at the center of the ruins and offers some simple recipes to get the player started. Pre August 2018 unlock recipe and crafting recipes Complex Crafter Pre August 2018 unlock recipe and crafting recipes Master Crafter Pre August 2018 unlock recipe and crafting recipes Disassembler The disassembler, unlike the other crafters, is a hopper instead of a dropper. It takes specific items in the '''first hopper slot and returns some of the ingredients used to make the item to the player. The Disassembler can return raw iron ingots, gold ingots '''and '''diamonds for the following items: * Iron, gold and diamond axes, pickaxes, shovels, hoes and swords * Iron, gold and diamond boots, leggings, chestplates and helmets * Shears * Flint and steel Pre August 2018 unlock recipe and crafting recipes '''IMPORTANT: Only FULLY REPAIRED items can be disassembled. '''If you have tools, weapons or armour that has taken damage, combine them in an anvil first to use them in the disassembler. Sticks/flint are not returned by the disassembler. There is a 3/5 chance for every raw piece the item is made of to survive the disassembly. This means that for example, a diamond chestplate will return 0-8 diamonds while a diamond shovel will return 0-1 diamonds. In both cases, you have a 3/5 chance for each diamond to be returned. Canister Crafter Pre August 2018 crafting recipes Notes & Planned Additions Due to the large differences between Bedrock and Java edition it is currently only possible to convert a few GM4 modules. The ones that have been converted are included in Ruins but more will be added to GM4 for Bedrock as updates and bug fixes happen. Bedrock Bugs/Limitations affecting Ruins Due to an issue with the clone command, it was not possible to change the inventory names of the custom crafters so that they are called things like "Master Crafter" instead of "Dropper". Once this bug is fixed, Ruins will be updated to include named GUIs to make the crafters clearer to the player. Because Bedrock has a de-sync when containers are cloned while a player looks inside: Entering a recipe will appear to cause the crafter to empty completely. It is necessary to close and re-open a crafter in order to see the result of a recipe placed inside. Once this de-sync bug is fixed, a patch will be released to improve crafter usage (if they don't fix themselves). This does not affect automatic crafting using hoppers. Planned Updates Once MCPE-30972 is properly resolved, Enderman Support Class will be redesigned to improve performance. Potion Swords and Sweethearts will also likely be added as they are blocked by this bug. History